


Convention Hell

by jlillymoon



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Text Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sends Sebastian on a mission to Washington D.C.. This is a text conversation that arose while he was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Sitting here at Gridlock DC 2015, reading the Zine that was made with all the cute short Sherlock centric pieces in it, I felt the need to produce a quick Mormor based ficlet. This is what happened. Late at night. After drinking. Forgive me please.

Jim has sent his beloved sniper to Washington D.C. for an assignment. Sebastian gets a text message on his phone from his boss and… boyfriend(?). This is the conversation.

****  
  


Jim: Moran. Status Report.

Sebastian: Well, Hello to you too, dear.

J: You are working. No time for endearments. Now what is going on with your mission. I want a status report.

S: Everything is under control. I’ve scoped out the target. I’ll take care of it tonight.

J: Good.

S: By the way, who chose this hotel?

J: Jackson. Why? What’s wrong with it. It’s got five stars. Posh rich boy like you should be used to it.

S: That’s not the problem. It’s the convention that’s happening downstairs. That’s what’s wrong.

J: You aren’t there to socialize. You are there to take out the target. Nothing more.

S: I understand my job, you wanker. I’m just….

J: Just what, Tiger?

S: This convention. It’s for American fans of Sherlock Holmes.

J: ….

S: I’m not kidding. I had time to kill. So, I checked it out. There are panels about whether or not he and Watson are sleeping together. There are people selling tee shirts with his picture on them. And there are women. Walking around in deer stalkers.

J: Are you serious?

S: I am. I…. I even saw a tee shirt with your picture on it.

J: Mine?

S: Yes. Yours. I… I need to get out of here.

J: Then do your job. You’ll be on the plane as soon as it’s done.

S: Oh. I need to go.

J: Why?

S: It’s almost ten. There is a panel on Mycroft and Sherlock’s childhood. Sounded interesting. I thought I might sit in.

J: Don’t you fecking dare.

S: Alright Kitten. I’ll text you when I get on the plane.

J: Sebastian…..

S: Good bye Jim.

J: SEBASTIAN MORAN! DON’T YOU DARE! I…. I WILL SKIN YOU FOR THIS!

S: (no response)

J: I swear to all that you hold holy, there will not be a single one of your ratty tee shirts left when you get home.

S: Jim. Please. I’m in the middle of a panel discussion. I’m learning a lot.

J: Abort the mission. I want your arse on a plane in the next hour. Or I’ll….

S: You’ll what Jim? There’s not much left you can do to me.No threats work on me anymore. I’ve been with you too long. Now. Would you like a “Moriarty is Real” tee shirt in white or in black?

J: ……

S: Personally, I like the black. But then again I’m partial to you in black.

J:..... do they have it in blue?

S: I’ll ask Kitten.

J: And make sure that they use a good picture of me. Or… or you can maim them.

S: Of course. And I got you a new snow globe for your collection. The White House. You can look at it and dream about blowing it up.

J: Thank you Tiger.

S: Welcome Jim.

 


End file.
